Dusting Memories
by xhevx
Summary: After witch Alexa dies during childbirth, her daughter, 16 year old Zara, is left to pick up the pieces. She was alone in a supernatural world. Hoping for a fresh start, Zara travelled back to her hometown in La Push to live in a house she had inherited. Zara begins to embrace her powers, and much to her surprise, a certain someone takes an interest to her. Things start to change w
1. Chapter 1

Here is some facts about the story before I continue writing. PLEASE READ THIS. It will help your understanding of the story line later on if you do.

Zara- is a witch, however she is also part wolf because her father had been an alpha. She doesn't phase but she has even stronger hearing and strength abilities. She has 2 brothers who are both wolves and are both in Sams pack. Her older brother Is called Noah and he is 25. Her younger brother is the youngest in the pack. He is called Callum and he is 13 years old. She has a sister (Jane from the Volturi) but she has not had much contact from her since Janes last visit to The Cullen's.

Their mother was Irish and she was the head leader of all the witches in the world. So when she died the job of being the leader (Chèad) was passed down to Zara but she doesn't know this yet.

Witch Rules

Like wolves, witches have leaders but instead of being called Alphas they are called Chèads - This is Irish for first. Like a wolf pack, Witches also have betas but they are called Daras. - This is Irish for second. If the Chèad dies it will be passed on to their son/daughter. If they don't have any children who are witches it would be passed down to the beta (Dara)

When a witch is transforming into a Chèad they will go through pain. This is like the witch version of phasing except only a few have to experience it. Once the transformation is over the Chèads appearance would change. For example if they were going to have black magic ( dark magic) they would have a goth-like style etc. But there has been rumours that if there is a Chèad that is going to be the last leader of all the witches (and the most powerful of all witch leaders in history) when they go through the transformation of becoming the leader, they would feel more pain, but there appearance would not change in the slightest way shape or form. And they would be a lot stronger and smarter than any other supernatural species. Not forgetting their hearing would be stronger and they would have more special abilities. (Like the Cullen's have.)


	2. Chapter 2

'So go ahead and get gone,

Call up that chick and see if she's home,

Oops I bet you thought that I didn't know,

What did you think I was putting you out for,

Cuz you were untrue,

Rolling her around in the car that I bought you...'

The room fell silent as I began shaking. I had 7 months to prepare to fight one of the Worlds first vampires. Not forgetting to mention we had history. I was more pissed then scared. Did he forget everything we had. I mean keeping from me that he was an original was enough, but then leaving me. Turning against my whole family, killing everyone apart from me and my Mom. I felt eyes burning on me. I glanced around the room only to find Edward shooting me an apologetic look. Shit, how could I forget that Eddie could do that? He had read my mind. Literally. I turned away from the Cullen Clan as I felt every inch of my body fill with anger and emptiness. Remembering every detail in every memory. The pain. My suffering.

_Flashback_

"C''mon, Hurry up I need to go."

I got no answer.

"Omg hurry up, your supposed to be my best friend your making me late, it's our anniversary I can't miss it."

Ava emerged out of the kitchen. Her smile widened as she walked towards me with suitcases full of makeup and hair products. She stared in awe at my dress. It was a short , simple velvet dress with a black hat and matching boots. On my wrist was the bracelet He had bought for me. He said it was a promise that he would never leave me, and that it would be us against the world, and most of all that he would be faithful. I believed every word of it. It was true, right?

"Let's fix your makeup girl , you have to look perfect, I still can't believe that you, the bad-rebel-girl-every-boy-is-always-drooling-over has managed to keep a relationship for half a year now." "You have to look your best if you wanna stay that way." She said jabbing her finger on my stomach for every syllable.

I stared blankly at her just to annoy her.

"Capeesh?"

"Yes, yes very clear Mom."

"Hah very funny, now get your ugly ass up them stairs, I need to make you beautiful."

"Ugh your so mean Mom, I thought you loved me." I said with a devilish grin spreading across my face.

"Love you really"

"Sure sure".

And off we went to get ready. I'm not too sure if I was going out to much. I'm not sure if he had even remembered, after all he isn't very punctual. Oh well, it's the thought that counts. Even if he had forgotten we can still spend the day together. Around 1 hour of me dealing with Ava fussing about my appearance I was finally ready to leave. Ready to see him.

I stepped out of the car, nervous. I wonder what he has planned. With little force I knocked on the door, it slipped from my fingers and fell open. He didn't lock the door? Strange. With caution, I opened the door fully wanting to surprise him. Was he even home?

"Li?"

Where was he?

"Li?"

"Liam, babe, where are you?"

I explored the house in hope to find Liam. After a deep search on the bottom floor. It was no use.

"Shhh shh, she'll hear us." I heard with my heightened hearing. Followed by giggling.

I walked up the steep stairs with fear of him being unfaithful. Would he do that to me? No no no calm down he wouldn't he loves you. Right? Or is he using me for show? Like a trophy or something. Was he using me? No no he wouldn't do that. Anger rushed around my body like a bullet as I stormed down the hallway and stopped at his bedroom door. Should I just leave him be? Let him get on with it? Pretend it never happened. Then I can save myself from all the pain and hurt. No forget that shit I need to know the truth. I forced the door off its hinges as it fell to the floor.

I glanced into the room, locking eyes with his guilty face. My heart shattered. My heart sank. My heart drowned. My heart cannot be fixed. What did I do to deserve this? Am I not good enough?

"Babe, what's wrong?" "Is the she-devil back yet?" Said the unknown girl from under the covers innocently. She peered out of the sheets, My sheets. Then glared at me. She looked guilty, as guilty as Lil. I felt even worse. I can't believe him. I can't believe her.

"What the fuck Liam?"

"Would you like to explain to me why you are sleeping around with my prostitute of a cousin?"

He stared at me, loss for words.

"Have nothing to say huh. Figures."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Is that all you can say? I'm sorry? Damn right both of you will be sorry when I'm done with you fuck buddies!"

Both of them knew I was a witch. Liam is human. But smelled funny. Diana is a witch like me. Except I'm way more powerful.

I raised both my arms as they began writhing on the bed, my bed, struggling in pain.

They deserved it. This wasn't even half the pain they had both just caused me.

"We're over Liam, don't contact me same goes for you Slut."

"Zar please I'm sorry." He mumbled threw his squirming.

"No sorry doesn't cut it." "I have been nothing but good to you and you repay me by doing this, by the way my name is Zara, not Zar." I instantly stopped using my powers as he began pushing my every nerve.

He began shaking as if he was angry, the only person he should be angry with is himself.

"You know what, I'm fine with us being over, you'll never find a man like me ever again." He grimaced as he gritted his teeth.

"THATS KIND OF THE POINT SHIT HEAD, I DON'T WANT TO BE CHEATED ON, I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING BUT LOVE YOU AND YOU GO AND DO THIS." "THAT IS THE REASON I'M LEAVING, IN HOPE THAT I DON'T FIND ANOTHER MAN LIKE YOU." "I loved you Liam, I really did."

"HA YOU THINK YOU LOVED ME, newsflash, you never did." By now we were both yelling at the top of our lungs.

"I never loved you? I never loved you? Tell my why I drove 1 hour just to come see you for 5 minutes, tell me why I bought you a fucking car because you were sad you didn't have one, tell me why I went the extra mile just to look after your family. You know what, tell me why I bothered. I gave you my all and you threw it back I my face."

"Zara I'm sorry, I should get going."

"Oh so the slag talks?"

"Don't call her that." Liam sneered at me, opening his mouth.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"He came closer to me as his eyes turned red and his sharp fangs were now visible. His skin was already pale but it looked like it had just got lighter, making him look ill. A strong scent of bloodsucker filled the air. It was like an alphas smell it in a vampire form.

"Ah original Vampire."" Got any other secrets your hiding from me?"

He came closer to me.

In an instant I snapped his neck, this wouldn't kill him he would just be unconscious for a while.

I replaced his revenge thoughts with sad memories of me leaving because of what he had done. Making him feel more pity and guilt then anything else. The perks of being a witch. Now when he wakes up and sees that I am gone he won't come after me. I stared at him in disbelief. Now it's time to deal with the whore.

"Go."

"Zar I'm sor-"

"I SAID JUST GO, HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH? Don't call me or find me." "I'm moving far away from here."

She walked slowly out of the house, hanging her head in shame.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The high sunlit clouds drifted across the blue sky being replaced dark ragged balls of fluff. The wind was sighing and thrashing in the tree tops, howling and whistling against the walls of the house. A bright light flashed, lighting up the pitch black sky. Followed by a threatening rumble.

I was doing this. My powers were triggered by my emotions.

"I-I-I I have got to go. I'll call you back later okay?"

The Cullen clan all nodded understandably as I ran outside into the raging weather.


End file.
